


runnin out of fools

by MagicMarker



Series: The Wizard and the Warlock [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Has Issues, Fjord (Critical Role) Has Issues, Getting Back Together, M/M, Not much to say about this one tbh, Post-Trauma, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt, also tru, something like that, who wrote that tag it is excellent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: ~*~Gosh tagging this was hard! I guess because it was so short. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Let me know via kudos or comments, or you can find mehere on tumblr.  Thanks for reading!





	runnin out of fools

It’s times like these Fjord wishes he didn’t have a magic blade that lived in a pocket dimension and never grew dull, because he could really use a mindless task right now and sitting away from the group, sharpening a sword, would have been perfect. Instead he’s sitting by the fire and whittling, which he picked up reluctantly from a guy named Ed on a long-haul out west way before… all of this. He didn’t like it then, and he doesn’t like it now, but it’s better than picking at his tusks or stirring the fire unnecessarily. And it’s way better than going to sleep and having another nightmare. 

The thing about the Iron Shepherds wasn’t that no one could see you in those carts they used, and it wasn’t that he was just a little too big to fit in the cages no matter how he folded his legs under him. It was the silence of their entire operation.

Now, all his dreams were silent.

Despite the gag in her mouth, at the Shepherds’ fortress Jester had indicated her surety that the rest of the Mighty Nein would rescue them. Fjord had had no such delusions. They’d been traveling together for what, a month? Maybe two? They didn’t owe him anything, and Caleb at least was smart enough to have found out exactly how dangerous the Shepherds were before making any moves. Who could have blamed him for cutting his losses, grabbing Nott, and heading for the hills?

Yet they’d come. Eventually. Fjord still could barely believe it. 

“Caleb can do it.” 

“Let Caleb go on ahead.”

“Caleb should talk to them.”

Everything was different now. It was one thing when it was just Nott saying those kinds of things. And Caduceus, whoever that guy is, was certainly entitled to his opinion too. Certainly. But now Caleb was undeniably the leader of the group. It was different. The whole dynamic was different since being separated, and losing Molly. But Fjord wasn’t altogether that upset to have been dethroned. If Caleb had been the kind of leader Fjord was, well. Fjord would still be in that cage. Or worse. Sure, they’d had a… A Moment, or whatever you wanted to call it, but Fjord had had plenty of Moments during his years at sea and cutting them loose was old hat to him. 

Still, he was glad Caleb hadn’t cut him loose. He was amazed, quite frankly.

Fjord looked up from the hunk of wood he was turning into… a slightly smaller piece of wood, and peered at Caleb over the fire. As if sensing his eyes on him, Caleb looked up too and their eyes met. Fjord’s cheeks burned on being caught out, but he held Caleb’s gaze almost defiantly. A small smile pulled at the corners of Caleb’s mouth. Fjord matched it. The only sound was the crackling of the fire.

Leadership suited Caleb, he decided. Worrying about the rest of the Nein took some of Caleb’s worry off of himself, and his mind was already trained to think strategically whereas Fjord had always been winging it, a little. It was good that Caleb had stepped up. It was good that Caleb held the group together. It was even good, as weird as Caduceus was, that Caleb had continued to bring people into that group. 

Fjord was still looking at Caleb.

Caleb was still looking at Fjord.

This was ridiculous.

Suddenly Caleb stood and strode away from the fire. Nott was awake still, and watched him go, but said nothing. Fjord noticed his hand slipping into his pocket and withdrawing something. A moment later he heard a voice in his head. 

“Perhaps this is a bit later than either of us were hoping,” Caleb said in his stilted Common, “but it is, undeniably, _later,_ and we have much to catch up on. I was wondering… Would you care to follow me? Youcanreplytothismessage.”

“Yeah,” Fjord found himself saying quietly, his smile widening. “I— I’m right behind you.” 

Nott peered at him but remained silent as he rose and headed after Caleb. At least this silence was a good thing, this time. As he picked through the brush, he couldn’t really believe his good fortune. 

Caleb had given him a Later, and Fjord sure as shit wasn’t about to waste it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~
> 
> Gosh tagging this was hard! I guess because it was so short. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Let me know via kudos or comments, or you can find me [here on tumblr](http://cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com/post/175275593609/thank-you). Thanks for reading!


End file.
